Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne, auch Robin, ist ein Superheld aus den Comics von DC Comics. Charakterprofil thumb|left|180px|Damian wird von Batman aufgenommen''Batman and Son'' (2006)Damian Wayne ist der Sohn von Bruce Wayne/Batman und Talia al Ghul, der Tochter von Ra's al Ghul, dem Gründer und Anführer der Liga der Assassinen. Damian's Existenz war seinem Vater lange Zeit unbekannt, da Talia es zunächst vorzog, ihre Schwangerschaft vor Batman geheimzuhalten.Batman: Son of the Demon (1987) Damian wurde genetisch perfektioniert und in einer künstlichen Gebärmutter als perfekter Krieger aufgezogen. Er wurde von seiner Mutter und der Liga der Assassinen großgezogen und wurde so, noch bevor er die Pubertät erreichte, ein überragender Kämpfer. thumb|left|140px|Damian in seinem eigenen Robin-KostümTalia übergab Damian schon bald in die Obhut seines Vaters, mit der Absicht, so Batmans Arbeit zu sabotieren.Batman #655-656 (2006) Damian forderte Tim Drake (den dritten Robin) heraus und schlug ihn hinterrücks, wodurch er von seinem Vater unter Hausarrest gestellt wurde. Jedoch stahl sich der Junge davon, bastelte sich aus Jason Todds altem Robin-Kostüm sein eigenes, ausgestattet mit dem Equipment der Liga der Assassinen.Batman #657 (2006) Damian wollte seinem Vater im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen beistehen, doch seine tödlichen Methoden und sein Mangel an Erfahrung in sozialer Einfühlsamkeit widersprachen Batmans Ethos. Batman konfrontierte Talia, bis jedoch Damian und sie zu Opfern einer Explosion wurden, die sie knapp überlebten.Batman #665 left|thumb|180px|Damian im Kreis der Bat-FamilyAls Batman als tot galt,Batman R.I.P. (2008) kehrte Damian nach Wayne Manor zurück. Nachdem er Dick Grayson (Nightwing) im Kampf gegen Jason Todd, dem jetzigen zweiten Red Hood,Der erste Red Hood war eine vom Joker benutzte Geheimidentität, bevor er von Chemikalien mutiert wurde. Siehe Joker zur Seite stand, wurde Dick Grayson zu Batman und Damian Wayne zu Robin.Batman: Battle for the Cowl (2009) Nachdem der tot geglaubte Bruce Wayne zurückkehrte und die Identität von Batman wieder an sich nahm, blieb Damian bei seiner Robin-Identität und bekämpft seitdem das Verbrechen an der Seite seines Vaters. Er wurde zwischenzeitlich vom Heretic, einem von Talia erschaffenen Klon seiner selbst, getötet,Batman, Inc. Vol.2 #8 (2013) von seinem Vater aber wieder zum Leben erweckt.Batman and Robin Vol.2 #32-37 (2014): Robin Rises-Handlungsbogen Damian überwarf sich später mit seinem Vater, weil ihm dessen gnadenvolle Methoden nicht passten, und gründete daraufhin eine neue Version der Teen Titans, deren Mitglied er einst gewesen war. Jedoch wich er in seinem Modus Operandi wesentlich von seinem Vater ab, indem er Superverbrecher, die er einfing, in einem geheimen Kerker unterhalb des Titans-Hauptquartiers einsperrte und sie dort bereitwillig darben ließ, ohne seinen Teamkameraden zunächst davon zu erzählen.Teen Titans #20 (Juli 2018) Als die anderen Titans dies schließlich entdecken und einer der Gefangenen, Deathstroke, von seiner Teamgefährtin Red Arrow getötet wird,Deathstroke #43: "The Terminus Agenda" (Mai 2019) ändert Damian seine Vorgehensweise, indem er seine andere Teamgefährtin, das Geistwesen Djinn, dazu bringt, die Erinnerungen der von ihm gefangenen Superverbrecher zu verändern, um ihnen so harmlose Zivilidentitäten zu verpassen.Teen Titans #33 (August 2019) Damian Wayne in TMNT 'Comics' *[[Datei:BatmanTMNT_5_10.jpg|thumb|180px|Damians Debüt in Batman/TMNT''Batman/TMNT'' #5]]In der Crossovergeschichte Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles kehrt Damian Wayne/Robin nach einer Mission in den Bat-Cave zurück und findet dort die Ninja Turtles Michelangelo, Donatello und deren Freund Casey Jones vor. Es kommt zuerst zu einem bewaffneten Konflikt zwischen den beiden Parteien, da Damian sie für Eindringlinge hält, doch Batman kann ein Blutbad im letzten Moment unterbinden. Damian macht sich schließlich mit Batman auf dem Weg nach Arkham Asylum, um seinen Großvater und den Shredder dort zu stellen, und werden dort in eine Falle gelockt, in der sie sich ihren mutierten Erzfeinden stellen müssen. Nachdem Batman ihn wegschickt, als die Chancen eines Alleingangs ins Nichts gerutscht sind, trägt Damian wesentlich zum guten Ausgang des Konflikts bei, indem er eigenhändig die Liga der Assassinen daran hindert, den Oberschurken zu Hilfe zu kommen. Nach der Rückkehr der Turtles und deren Familie in ihre eigene Welt haben Damian und Bruce ein tieferes Familienverständnis füreinander entdeckt.''Batman/TMNT'' #6 *In der Fortsetzung des Crossovers steht Damian Wayne/Robin seinem Vater zur Seite, nachdem sich die Liga der Assassinen in zwei Gruppierungen zersplittert hat. Die beiden können nicht verhindern, dass Bane die Kraft der Lazarusgrube in sich aufnehmen kann, und durch eine Panne wird Bane in die Welt der Turtles teleportiert, während der Ninja Turtle Donatello im DC-Universum landet.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #1 Damian reist später zusammen mit seinem Vater und Donatello in die Dimension der Turtles.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #2 *In der nächsten Fortsetzung steht Damian seinem Vater, den IDW-Turtles und den Mirage-Turtles, und dem Rest der Bat-Familie im Kampf gegen den wahnsinnigen Plan des Eroberers Krang, das Multiversum nach seinen eigenen Wünschen neu umzuformen.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5 'Filme' *Damian erscheint auch in der Verfilmung des Crossovercomics als einer der Hauptfiguren. Er wird Zeuge des Bündnisses zwischen Ra's al Ghul und Shredder, und bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit den Turtles behandelt er sie zunächst geringschätzig, steht ihnen dann aber im Kampf gegen Shredder und Ra's al Ghul zur Seite. Siehe auch *Batman *Ra's al Ghul **Liga der Assassinen Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damian_Wayne Wikipedia: Damian Wayne] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Bemerkungen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Akrobaten